Proof is Everything
by IlHaK
Summary: Louise just graduated from college. When she submitted her application, she didn't expect to get so much out of her first job. EdgeworthxOC oneshot


Proof is Everything 

Hey everyone! How you doin'? Sorry for my major lack of anything. I'm having a big problem with my stories nowadays. I can make up a concept for a story but I can't exactly, well, add to it. Maybe I'm holding back or afraid it'll swerve the opposite direction I planned it to and suck. Well anyway, that's why this is a one shot. The style is similar to another story in the works but I digress.

This is my first and, possibly, my only Phoenix Wright stories. Keep in mind that this is written after finishing the PW: AA game. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. If this story is popular enough, I'll see if I can make something special from it.

* * *

_I was just starting out. _

"Excuse me, is this where I apply to be an assistant?"

_Fresh out of college and in need of a job. _

He nodded without averting his eyes from his work. I pick up an application and glance around.

_Not what I expected for my first job. _

* * *

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Edgeworth."

_Miles Edgeworth. Age: 23. _

"There's a call for you, Mr. Edgeworth."

_Job: Prosecuting attorney. _

"Please get that document, Louise."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth."

_In court, he's clever, ruthless, and invincible. They call him a genius. _

"Since this is my first case working for you, I'll pay for dinner!"

Take away the fact that he's a prosecuting attorney, he's just an aloof man who has few friends, if any.

"You know what happened next? She…"

I've often heard 'geniuses' lead lonely lives. It couldn't be more true for Mr. Edgeworth.

"So what about you?"

I took my job as an assistant (more like secretary) very seriously, despite all of my screw-ups.

"Thank you for having dinner with me!"

From then on, we went out to dinner after every case. He eventually started treating us to dinner. To me, this meant he was getting used to my company. It was that or he was just taking pity on my wallet. My friends said he could ruin my reputation by hanging out with him all the time but I didn't mind. It's not like my reputation could get any worse than the way it is.

* * *

_I had been working for Mr. Edgeworth for about a year._

"Do you want your usual, Mr. Edgeworth?"

_By that time, I could finish all of my work sufficiently without falling, forgetting, or messing up a lot._

"Okay, Mr. Rolf. Mr. Edgeworth will speak to you in just a moment." My feelings for him grew as well.

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. Edgeworth!" I smiled.

_This was also when he had his first loss in court._

"We find Maya Fey **not guilty**. "

_We came back to the office after that. The atmosphere was a bit tense and I could tell Mr. Edgeworth was upset at the result of this case. _

I glanced at Mr. Edgeworth over the box of documents I carried. His eyes were glazed over and stared blankly ahead.

_I guess he would, considering he had a perfect record of "guilty" verdicts __**AND**__ lost to a rookie defense attorney of all people._

I locked the door as Mr. Edgeworth silently contemplated what we did in court today. Although he could think things over while driving without a single accident, his concentration did not stop him from sitting at my desk and go through the papers out on the State versus Fey case. Every once in a while he would put down everything and just stare at the desk. Other times he would get up and walk around, nonchalantly avoiding any sort of collision with my small frame. I quietly put away the files from today so Mr. Edgeworth wasn't disturbed.

The hours slowly ticked by as I watched the endless cycle of read, sit, stand, and repeat.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I'm going out. Would you like me to bring back some dinner?"

He remained silent for a moment then gave me a firm "No".

I was about to open the door but look back at him again. "Um…See you later, Mr. Edgeworth." Finally, I take me leave.

* * *

_I come back several hours later, expecting to find the lights off and the desk unoccupied. To my surprise, he was still there._

"Hello?" I whisper as I peek into the office. It looked empty but I couldn't be sure. A few slow seconds pass by before I hear a muffled "Louise". I rush to Mr. Edgeworth's office to find him sitting hunched over on his couch. "Mr. Edgeworth, what are you doing here? It's almost 11!"

He remained silent, leaving me only to guess he was still troubled over today. I scratched my head in frustration all the while thinking, "What do I do with him?" That's when it hits me.

"Grab your coat, Mr. Edgeworth."

He looks up at me, a bit surprised.

"Tonight, I'm taking you out on the town." I grab his arm and quickly drag him out the door and onto the streets.

"Wa-wait! Louise! Where are you taking me?"

I stopped and smiled back at him. "If you're drawing a blank with your problems, sometimes it helps to take your mind off of it and do something else."

He looked off to the side and relaxed a little. A very light shade of red sat on top of his cheeks.

"Now," I started as I grasped his hand. "Let's go!" I continued dragging him down the street at a slower pace while getting strange stares from the passing crowd. As I look straight ahead, I feel a gentle warmth emanating from the hand I hold despite the cold words often spoken by its owner. I smile.

* * *

"Why are we here?" he asks a bit flustered.

_I dragged him over to a club so he could, hopefully, loosen up a bit._

The neon sign above flickers the words "Cupid's Arrow" on and off, while nameless insects fly around it.

I take a few steps forward as the line moves up. "Well, this is one of the few places open this late."

He furrows his brow in a funny look. "Have you even been to a place like this?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"This is my first time."

"Then how do you know where this place is?"

"I heard about it from my friends." The line moves forward again.

"Why didn't you go with them instead of dragging me along?"

"I was busy…" _Busy working late for you. _

"I see."

I refocus my attention on the front to find we're finally at the door. "Hey look! It's our turn." Luckily, I changed my clothes before coming here, otherwise, we would have definitely been barred.

The buff guy unhooked the rope and motioned for me to go in. I made my way in, half-expecting Mr. Edgeworth to follow me in.

"You."

I turned to find the bouncer had once again latched the rope.

"Get out."

Mr. Edgeworth seemed a bit frightened by this big fellow and a panic rose up inside me. _What do I do? What do I do?! _

"He's with me."

"Sorry. No stiffs allowed."

Getting desperate, I tried putting on my cutest smile and touched the man's shoulder. "Pretty please?"

He looked at me nervously for a few seconds then let Mr. Edgeworth pass. I unconsciously loop my arm around his and continue on.

"Wow. That was close." I look up at Mr. Edgeworth and find him blushing. "What's wrong, Mr. Edgeworth."

He cleared his throat then said, "My arm."

I looked back down to see what I had been doing and backed away. "Ah, sorry, Mr. Edgeworth." After a short recovery, I glance at my surroundings. The room was dimmed with an upbeat melody playing. In the center, a glob of people danced with, next to, and around others to the rhythm of the song. On the side further in, there was the bar with bartenders serving drinks and people sitting and chatting.

"Come on Mr. Edgeworth! Let's dance!" I drag him once more. This time onto the dance floor.

"Bu-but I don't know how to dance!"

"Neither can I! Now come!"

* * *

"Tonight was so much fun!" I exclaimed as Mr. Edgeworth helped me limp along. My heart and feet continued to pound from the strong bass in the music.

Mr. Edgeworth was in the same condition, only a little worse. It was obvious he wasn't used to this kind of thing. After all, his whole life revolved around the court room. Or so I heard.

"That was completely and utterly embarrassing." He had to struggle just to get that out, as if it were just as embarrassing admitting that.

"But it was still fun!"

I think I saw him smile after what I said. Then again, it could have been my imagination.

He walked me up to my door and watched as I opened my door. I smile softly to myself, thinking how kind it was of Mr. Edgeworth to walk me to my house.

"Thank you for walking me home, Mr. Edgeworth." And I give him a peck on the cheek. Swiftly, I turn around and head in out of embarrassment. _I hope I don't get fired for that. _

But he grabs my arm firmly and whispers my name.

I turn around and smile. "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He looks into my eyes and slowly kisses me on the lips. "It's Miles."

I touch my lips where he had touched and looked at him, in shock. "M-Miles? Why did you…?"

He brushed some hair out of my face and cupped my cheek. A soft chuckle escaped from him. "Proof is everything, Louise. Did I not say that before?"

I blushed as I put my hand over his and happily felt his lips embrace my own.


End file.
